The Fighters: Master of Chains vol 2
by ostukaragemenrui
Summary: This is a continuation of the original. I just COULNDT stand having that HUGE cliffhanger. Its explain before the prologue. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

_So here is why I'm doing this. I read_ The Fighters: Master of Chains (Forgotten Realms) _by Jess LeBow. If you have not already, I highly suggest you read it. Not only because it is such a good book, but because this is a continuation. Why you ask? (maybe you don't, I don't care) Well, the answer is simple. IT LEAVES YOU WITH A HUGE CLIFFHANGER! Not only that, in the next three books, each story is different. Meaning that it doesn't pick up where the other one left off. So that's that. I hope you enjoy. (other chapters coming soon!)_

_By the way. I'm not sure how to actually document this, but I do not own_ Master of Chains _and the characters are not my own._

* * *

_Prologue _

Twenty red- robed figures gathered in a circle for the special moment.

"Kneel…."hissed a cold voice.

Another hooded figure, in the middle of the circle, did as he was told. He dropped to one knee, gagging at the pain from the action. He was still sore. The speaker strode towards to middle and placed her hands around his neck. Bending down to his height, she placed her lips on his. He could feel a power surge through him. The hairs on his back stood straight up. His ears became tingled and turned red.

"Rise, my new apprentice," she hissed once again.

"What- what is happening to me, my Queen?" He stammered.

"You have been bound to me- what happens to me happens to you. The same applies to me," she said, her hood covering her everything but her wrinkled nose.

With that, she pulled out a knife and made a small laceration on her wrist. Blood oozed lazily. A full breathe later, the man looked at his own bleeding wrist.

She stared into his eyes coldly. "Do you understand now, my pet?"

"Yes," he stated blankly.

"Good," she wheezed. She had not fully recovered from a previous battle. She placed her thin, decaying hand on her back. Her wound was healing. Slowly, but it would be fine for now. Her plan was going perfectly. Soon, she thought, I will have Duhlnarim. She spun in the circle, talking to each of her spawn. " Does everyone understand?"

They knelt in accordance.

"And you, my dear," she said turning to the man in the middle, "do you understand what you are supposed to do?"

"Yes, my Queen Shyressa," said a pale Ryder.

"Good. Be gone, all of you. Until I beckon you once more," Shyressa wheezed, barely able to breathe. They stood up together and vanished, leaving the grounds as if a meeting never happened.

Liam woke in a cold sweat. His wife beside him woke slower than he did.

Liam turned to his wife. "Did you feel that Samira?"

"No. What?" She looked into his eyes, trying to find the mystery within his eyes. She looked for a solid ten breathes before he turned away from her.

"I guess it was nothing," Liam sighed, falling back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The sun rose to find a sweaty, grumpy man tilling the land of his farm. Liam stood in the middle of what seemed to be endless track of land, which his family used to grow their vegetables. He stared at the sun with contempt. He preferred the darkness that consumed his soul. Ever since the death of his brother, he had become more reclusive. Talking only when he needed to, Liam would go about his daily business. The others understood. It had only been weeks after his death, and the villagers gave Liam his space.

"Water? You've been up well before sunrise. You must be tired," spoke a wisp of a voice. It was Samira. Holding a bucket of water in her delicate hands, she dipped the ladle into the water and offered it to Liam. Again, she looked into his unfathomable eyes. What was he thinking, she thought as he took the offered ladle. He drank quickly and handed that large spoon back to Samira.

He coughed as the water went down the wrong way. "Thank you," he sputtered. She nodded and left, treading lightly on the newly turned ground. Then, out of nowhere, a vampire swooped down. Its landing was impeccable; its nose touched his as he suddenly grabbed hold of Liam.

"Look…" he hissed. The undead creature then shoved Liam's shoulders, forcing him to face the other way. He gasped, barely able to breathe with the vampire's crushing force. Two vampires had Samira by the arms. She was slumped over, but only so much that Liam spotted the dagger in her belly. He started to cry. Then, as if a sudden power rushed through him, Liam pulled away from his captor and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He pulled out his mystical sword, knot knowing exactly how it became hooked to his hilt, and raised it high above his head.

Just as he swung the sword down, he was stopped. An immense power held his right hand back. He turned just enough to see who stopped him. It was Samira. Calmly, he turned to her.

"You're….you're alive?" Liam questioned his wife, looking longingly into her eyes. "I thought you were-"

"I am you fool," she hissed, just as the vampire before her. He looked down at the knife still stuck in her stomach. Blood gushed forth, be Samira seemed unaffected.

"What have the _done_ to you!" Liam gasped. He dropped his sword and started to remove the knife from her body, but Samira grabbed his hand. She was breaking his hand, but she made it look effortless.

"They have done to me that which should have been done before," she told him. "Yesss…" she thought to herself. With that she jerked the knife from her body and shoved it into Liam's stomach.

"No…no, this can't be," Liam sobbed. With that, he woke. Again, in a cold sweat, he took his blanket and wiped his dripping face. "By Ilmater, it felt so real."

Samira woke in a bit of a daze. "What happened, dearest. Was it another dream?" He needn't answer, Samira thought to herself, she knew the answer. She wondered to herself if any of this was her fault Perhaps they should have never gotten married. She quickly shook the thought from her head and tended to her husband. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I suppose not. 'Tis only a dream. Nothing can come from it," he whispered doubtfully. He looked at her, and the image of the vampire in front of his eyes. He blinked it out and looked into his eyes wife. "Maybe it is best if we go back to sleep."

"But, my love, the sun will be up in a few hours," she spoke softly. "Wouldn't you start work with Lord Purdun?"

The images played in his head over and over. "No," he said to himself , "the sun can wait."


End file.
